


4 reglas de un amante

by yoonjeongvalen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), VerKwan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjeongvalen/pseuds/yoonjeongvalen
Summary: Hansol tiene una novia y Seungkwan está seguro de que él aún puede conseguirlo.Su mejor amigo le dirá 4 reglas esenciales para ser un buen amante.(O donde Seungkwan es el amante de Vernon)





	1. Regla número 1: un amante nunca se queja.

La novia de Vernon se llama Alisse. Tiene el cabello rojizo con ondas y le llega hasta los hombros. Siempre lleva vestiditos floreados que se mueven con el viento, dándole un toque angelical y puro. Quizá demasiado puro, porque en el instituto, ya no era un secreto que Alisse -la católica, maniática de -la iglesia es lo primero de los domingos- Alisse- quería llegar virgen al matrimonio. Por lo que el pobre Vernonie está en una abstención total y permanente.   
Bueno, casi total, para nada permanente.   
No quiero sonar para nada engreído, pero por suerte me tiene en su vida.

Soy Boo Seungkwan. Ya saben, el típico "ni tan", un poco invisible, me invitan a fiestas pero nunca voy, le caigo bien a todos pero todos se olvidan de que me conocen. Tengo 17 años, curso último año de secundaria y tengo el compañero de banco más caliente en mi aula; Hansol Vernon Chwe. 

Hansol es un chico un poco más arriba del chico promedio. (Hay veces en que las niñas hacen esas estúpidas encuestas para elegir a los cinco chicos más guapos del *insti*, pues se podría decir que Hansol está en algún lugar entre el tres y el cinco) (Aunque para mí es un clarísimo uno).  
Bastante callado, del tipo misterioso. Le gusta leer, pero no es un total nerd obsesionado, no deja que su vida gire ante eso. O quizá si lo hace pero, como dije, es misterioso, nunca sabrán. 

En el almuerzo era donde Alisse más se le pegoteaba a Vernon. A mí me molestaba, aunque claro, ¿Qué tenía que ver yo ahí?   
Pues pasa que era la punta de la pirámide. La tercera parte. El tercer vértice. Así es, como acabas de leer, yo estoy metido en un triángulo amoroso.   
¿QUIÉN SE LO ESPERARÍA DEL INOCENTE BOO?   
Mi mejor amigo, Wonwoo es el único que ha escuchado sobre mis aventuras con Hansol, y es el único al que se lo diría, simplemente porque mi segunda confidente es mi madre, y no sé cómo reaccionaría a que, 1; soy gay, y 2; estoy de canalla con un chico de novia católica. ¡Totalmente un pecador! Pero ese es un tema aparte.

—No se como te resistes —susurró-gritó Wonwoo, mi primer confidente—, si yo fuera tú ya estaría moviéndole el trasero al chico. Sabes que no deja de mirarte.

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de Vernon se encontraron con los míos. Yo solo lo sonreí con la mirada y al instante se apartó, haciendo a Wonwoo estallar en carcajadas mitad evidentes mitad disimulado. 

—¿Le has preguntado por qué sigue con la florecita? —hizo referencia a Alisse.

—Pues porque si —me encogí de hombros—, ¿Crees que debería preguntarle?

—Creo que está esperando a que le pidas que la deje y de paso, te dejes desvirgar.

—¡Dios! ¡Calla! —le tapé la boca. 

—¡Es que es insólito Seungkwan! —se movió y rió—. Le prometiste buen sexo siendo virgen. Dime, ¿Qué sabes de sexo? 

—S-se lo que es un *handjob*... 

Mi amigo al fin estalló en carcajadas y yo me volví tan rojito como el cabello de Alisse. Vernon volteo a mirarnos, ¡Agh! Me encantaba aquello. 

Quizá Wonwoo tenía razón. Yo no sabía nada de sexo ni de ser amante. Pero, en mi defensa, ¿Quién nacía sabiendo?   
Además, no había forma de que Hansol se enterara de que yo era virgen. Hasta ahora todo iba bien. Él creía que podría coger a gusto conmigo, hablábamos por textos y nos tocábamos de vez en cuando por debajo del pupitre. 

—¿No crees que Alisse está demasiado pegada a Hansol hoy? —pregunté por lo bajo—. Y él se deja... ¿Por qué es así?

Wonwoo se pasó una mano por la cara, aún estaba riendo un poco, y eso me relajaba pero al mismo tiempo me avergonzaba. 

—Regla número uno de un amante —dijo, volviéndose más serio—. Nunca. Nunca. Quejarse. 

—Pero...

—¡Nunca alegar, Seungkwan! Siempre pudiste conquistarlo antes. Te dije que le hablarás desde el año pasado, ¿Y que hiciste tú?

—Me cambie al banco junto a él este año...

—Y luego lo ignoraste. Alisse te gano. Así que ahora, o eres un buen amante, o te resignas. 

—Yo no me resigno.

—Bueno entonces. No alegas, y si quieres, por razones extremas, llegar a hacerlo, entonces hay un secreto para aquello.

—¿Un secreto? —fruncí el ceño.

—Claro... Tienes que utilizar una voz en particular. Ya sabes cómo un bebito de tres años. 

—¿Hablad adi? —hice un puchero. 

—¡Pero si eres todo un profesional! Haz eso y lo tienes comiendo de tu mano. Pero enserio. Eres el amante, los amantes no se quejan. 

 

El regreso a clase luego del almuerzo, practique mentalmente, porque claro, Wonwoo solo decía que era un profesional para alentarme. Ni si quiera sabia que decirle realmente. "No toques tanto a Alisse" era tonto, la chica era su novia. O "Pasa más tiempo conmigo" aunque eso sonaba a rogar, y aún era temprano para aquello.   
Hace exactamente dos meses que había dado un paso en Vernon. 

Él llegó justo antes de que el profesor Kim cerrara la puerta -el hombre se cargaba una cara de desagrado total, aunque no era novedad-. Anotó a Vernon en la pizarra para que se quedara después de clases el día miércoles, solía hacer eso cada que un alumno hacia algo que no era de su agrado, pero a Hansol no pareció importare para nada.   
Se sentó a mi lado como haría en cualquier otra clase, estábamos al final de una fila apegada a la ventana, justo en aquel puesto que el profesor no pegaba el ojo porque los desordenados estaban en el extremo contrario. 

Yo estaba acorralado en la pared y tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, en una almohadilla de mis propias manos. Hansol me vio por el rabillo del ojo y yo le sonreí. Una vez había dicho que mi sonrisa era realmente encantadora, y yo había estado apunto de enmarcar ese mensaje y pegarlo en la pared de mi habitación.   
Me susurró un hola bajito y volví a sonreírle, entonces dio vuelta la cabeza hacia el maestro Kim.   
Respire u me dije a mí mismo que en minutos tendría que tener a Vernon tocándome la pierna como señal de que todo iba bien entre nosotros, como un amante, no se me estaba permitido hacer tantas preguntas, así que la seducción era mi forma de saber cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros. 

Apretuje mi mejilla contra mi antebrazo, (porque Wonwoo había dicho que lucía realmente adorable así) y memorice la entonación que mi amigo también había recomendado usar con mi chico. 

—Mm... Vernonie —dije con un puchero.

Él vio para todos lados antes de voltearse a mi. Se había asegurado de que nadie nos prestaba atención y me había comenzado a rozar la mejilla con la parte de atrás de sus dedos, haciendo que yo me acercara como un gatito hacia su tacto. 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. 

—Nada —suspiré—, es solo que... Me preguntaba si... ¿Te guta más ella que yop?

Sus dedos dejaron de acariciarme y su tacto se volvió lejano, su vista se fue al piso y maldije internamente, porque lo había hecho; había alegado. 

—L-lo siento... 

—No, es que... —se rascó la nuca—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Que me quieres más que a ella —susurré—. Lo siento.

—Te deseo más que a ella —habló seguro—. Realmente lo hago.

Su mano bajo por entre los pupitres y hacia mi muslo. Me apretó por sobre el pantalón y le dedique una sonrisa mientras sentía el rojo colorearme el rostro.  Me removí por instinto, pidiéndole sin palabras que se acercara más a mis zonas sensibles. Él, como siempre, entendió y comenzó a hacer círculos con su pulgar sobre mi entrepierna. 

—¿Te gusta, bebé? —preguntó bajo cerca de mi oído, haciendo que el ruido del salón pasará a segundo plano para mí. 

—Sip Vernonie —me froté contra él, recordé la entonación—. Se sente dico...

Abrí un poco más las piernas y el paso su mano por toda mi entre pierna, haciéndome jadear sobre mi mano que comenzaba a sentirse húmeda, igual que mi ropa interior. 

—Mhm —gemí alto, haciendo que algunos de mis compañeros se voltearan a vernos.

Los ceños fruncidos los sentía sin si quiera verlos, porque seguía con mi cabeza en la mesa. Vernon se alejó al instante y el profesor caminó hacia nosotros, haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran, preguntándome si nos habían visto. 

—¿Boo Seungkwan? —me llamó con su voz de reproches. 

—¿A-ah? —levanté mi rostro lentamente.

Estaba muy seguro de que lucía sonrojado y excitado. Incluso era como si mis  pupilas dilatadas se vieran de todos los puestos del salón, porque las para nada sutiles rizas de mis compañeros se escuchaban a espaldas del señor Kim.

—Se quedara después de clases mañana —sentenció, dándose la vuelta para anotar mi nombre en el pizarrón, debajo del de Vernon.

—Oops —dije bajito, para que solo mi compañero de banco oyera. 

Él negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, me dio una palmada en el muslo e intentó poner atención a las clases de química. 

Alegar había funcionado de una extraña forma, pero al fin y al cabo, benefactora para mí. Wonwoo si sabia sobre esto de ser amante.


	2. Regla número 2: el amante es entretenidisimo.

—¿Cuál es la regla número 2? 

Mi mejor amigo levanto el rostro de su libro de tapa dura y me miró con una ceja alzada, obviamente, estaba en el aire, porque para él nada de esto era tan importante como para mí. 

—¿Qué dices?

—Sobre ser amante, ¿Qué regla le sigue a la de no alegar? 

Wonwoo esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y cerró su libro sobre su regazo para darme toda la atención. Era el último receso del día, y faltaban solo dos horas para quedarme después de clases con Vernon como castigo. 

—Veo que te interesó... 

—Hice todo lo contrario y conseguí que me tocara "ahí" —dije orgulloso—, y nos quedaremos hoy después de clases en castigo

–¡Aw! ¡Eres toda una ternura! ¡Le dices ahí al pene!

Le golpeé el brazo por qué su fuerte voz con palabras tan explícitas estaba llamando la atención de la escasa gente que rodeaba el patio trasero a esa hora. 

—Dime Wonwoo, ¿Cuál es la segunda regla? 

—Bueno... —lo pensó—. Esta tienes que obedecerla, rebelde. 

Asentí.

—Los amantes son, excepcionalmente entretenidos —continuó—. Todo lo que su novia no hace con él y es exactamente lo que él quiere, tú se lo das. 

¿Sexo? ¿Cumplir sus fantasías? ¿Disfraces y role play? ¿PDA? ¿Acción de verdad? ¿Adrenalina?   
Si lo pensaba bien, Alisse era bastante aburrida, era incluso extraño y sospechoso que alguien tan aventurero como Vernon saliera con ella. Todo sería simple para los dos si terminaran su relación. Yo y él seriamos tan felices. 

Suspiré.

—¿Seungkwannie?

—¿Mmh?

—¿Tú estás enamorado de él? 

Con esa interrogante, mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápido, mi vientre cosquilleó, era la primera vez que realmente me lo planteaba. 

—Yo creo que si —continuó mi amigo—. No estarías haciendo todas estas cosas por alguien común y corriente que solo te atrae. Además, estás a punto de perder tu pureza con él, debe ser muy importante.

—¿Soy un mal amante por querer que se separe de Alisse?

Mi amigo rió y volvió a prestar su atención al libro de tapa dura. 

—Solo eres uno normal —contestó—. Enamorado hasta la punta de tus pies. 

 

Las cuatro de la tarde hicieron sonar el timbre de salida, y mientras todos mis compañeros corrían por los pasillos y hacia sus casas, yo estaba ahí sentado esperando que el señor Kim nos indicara que hacer. Vernon estaba a mi lado, por supuesto, al igual que otras dos personas; Hwasa, una chica que había estado mandando textos en la actividad de hoy, y Jungkook, un chico que a pesar de parecer antisocial, le daba muchos problemas a los profesores. 

Me pregunté, ¿Cómo demostraría que yo era más divertido que Alisse? Es un hecho que lo soy, pero Hansol aún no se entera. ¿Debería preguntarle a él que quiere hacer?

El profesor Kim comenzó a hablar sobre los procesos químicos industriales. Nosotros no teníamos que hacer nada, solo escucharlo y asentir pretendiendo que sabíamos a lo que se refería. A veces pensaba que nadie le prestaba atención de pequeño y es por eso que nos obligaba a oír sus tediosas charlas. 

—Quiero salir —susurré hacia Hansol. 

Él pensó por un momento y cuando una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios supe que tenía una idea. Me dijo en secreto "Haz como que te desmayaste" y yo me emocione, porque siempre había sido un buen actor. 

Comencé a entrecerrar los ojos y a fruncir el ceño, mis movimientos se volvieron lentos y me fui apoyando en Hansol como si en verdad estuviera muy mareado para saber qué hacía y al final, apoye mi cabeza contra la mesa, dando por finalizada mi actuación. Y así, comenzando la de Hansol. 

—Seungkwan —habló moderado antes de subir la voz—. Seungkwan. ¡Seungkwan!

El profesor paró de hablar sobre procesos químicos y supuse que tenía su atención en mi. Vernon me zamarreaba con cuidado y yo seguía aguantándome las ganas de reír. 

—Lo llevaré a la enfermería —afirmó Vernon, comenzando a levantarme. 

—Si, hazlo rápido o la enfermera se irá —concordó el profesor. 

Hansol me subió a sus brazos sin tantos problemas como yo creí que tendría. Caminamos por unos minutos, hasta que comencé a sentir el frío exterior y supe que habíamos dejado el pasillo de los salones.

—Eres un buen actor —me dijo.

—Gracias —abrí los ojos —. También tu. 

Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con su rostro sonriente. Caminaba como si tuviera en mente un lugar y la verdad es que yo sólo quería abrazarlo un momento y besarle las mejillas.

—Ya puedes bajarme —dije. 

—Nah, estoy bien.

—Pero, peso mucho. 

—No lo haces. ¿Dónde querías ir? 

Comencé a pensar, porque en verdad no sabia. No habían muchos lugares donde tener privacidad en un instituto, aunque el hecho de que estábamos después de clases ayudaba. 

Llegamos a los baños y me baje de él. Camine a los lavaderos y moje mis manos. Quizá Wonwoo tenía razón y solo debería dejarme desvirgar. Quizá Hansol se sentiría más comprometido y dejaría a su cuadrada novia, ¿O no?   
O quizá todo resultaría mal y se alejaría de mi después de tocarme. 

Antes de que mis pensamientos siguieran llegando a confundirme, dos brazos se enredaron por mi cintura, acariciando mis costados y mandando corrientes directamente bajo mi vientre. 

—¿V-Vernonie? 

—¿Si? 

O quizá yo también podría disfrutar. ¿Un chico realmente esperaría dos meses solo para tener sexo una vez con una persona? ¡No lo creo! Además, ¿Qué podría salir mal? 

—¿Cerraste la puerta? 

—No —ronroneó entre mi cuello—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

No. Puerta abierta igual a adrenalina, igual a diversión, igual a un amante entretenido. Seungkwan 1, Alisse 0. 

—Me gusta así —estire mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que besara mi cuello como él quería. 

Sus manos se colaron por entre mis ropas y tocaron mi piel bajo mi camisa. Me removí, causando que mi trasero rozara su hombría, y el suspirara sobre mi oído. Me mordí el labio para evitar mis sonidos, Hansol comenzó a bajar por mi abdomen hacia el cierre de mi pantalón oscuro. 

—Gime para mí Kwannie —pidió.

Mis dientes soltaron mis labios y al mismo tiempo, Hansol desabrochó mi pantalón y me toco por enzima de la ropa interior, delicadamente pero con certeza. Gemí bastante alto y me sonroje. Tenía las manos aún apoyadas en el lavabo mientras me frotaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás en busca de su tacto. 

—¿Qué quieres que haga contigo, Boo? 

Me volteó en segundos, dejando mis manos apoyadas a su pecho, humedeciendo su camiseta y soltando toda mi respiración en su mentón. Estábamos tan cerca que no creí que no me fuera a besar. 

—Tócame más, por favor. 

—¿Aún más? ¿Crees que debería? 

—Por favor.

Me acerqué a su mandíbula y di pequeños besitos ahí, baje a su cuello y comencé a lamer por puro gusto, el jadeó y me apartó. 

—Tranquilo, bebé. ¿Puedes hacer lo que yo te diga por hoy? 

Asentí sumiso. La verdad es que la idea de sentirme así me gustaba. Simplemente quería que Vernon hiciera lo que quisiera de mi.

—Quítate la ropa —indicó jalando de mi pantalón. 

Con su ayuda, estuve desnudo en un minuto. Él me sentó en el mueble del lavabo y comenzó a besar mi mandíbula tal y como yo lo había hecho hace un segundo. Mi mano fue hacia mi miembro y comencé a tocarme desde arriba a abajo, moviéndome para pedir las manos de Hansol. 

Él siguió con los besos sobre mi hombro y en mi cuello, lo que me distrajo cuando mojó sus manos con agua fría y luego la llevó hasta mis testículos, moviendo sus dedos desde ahí y hasta mi entrada. Volví a gemir bastante alto, sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas y eso sólo lograba excitarme más, no sabia que uno se podía poner tan duro. 

Sus dedos jugaron en mi entrada y tome conciencia de que este podía ser el momento y el lugar donde perdería la virginidad. La pregunta era si realmente quería hacerlo.

—Hoy no, Seungkwannie —dijo en mi oído, dándole una ultima lamida a mi hombro—, ven aquí. 

Me baje con su ayuda y también con esta, me arrodillé frente a él. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello y me levanto el rostro desde el mentón. Lo mire, lamiéndome los labios y sonriéndole un poco. El bajo para darme un beso en la frente y luego se enderezó, dejándome todo su miembro al frente.   
Desabroche sus pantalones sin desespero, y me acerqué a él con la tela de sus bóxers entre medio. Ronroneé sobre él y comencé a succionar por sobre la tela, amando cada vez que me acercaba suavemente hacia él. 

—Así bebé —gruñó. 

Junte mis piernas para frotarme entre ellas, al mismo tiempo que mis manos bajaban la ropa interior de mi compañero. Su gran sexo estuvo a la vista y justo sobre mi cara. Acerque mi mejilla a él, haciendo que Vernon se desesperara por rosarme los labios. 

—Deja que te folle la boca, Seungkwan. 

Le di un beso en la punta y metí toda esta a mi boca, jugando con mi lengua y amando como pequeños jadeos salían de sus finos labios. De pronto, sus manos atraparon las mías y sus caderas se movieron, logrando meter todo su miembro en mi boca, haciendo que mis ojos lagrimearan al sentir su punta rozar mi garganta. 

Esta era mi primer oral, y tenía que hacerlo digno para contarle a Wonwoo. 

—Lo haces bien Boo.

Comencé a gruñir alrededor de él, haciendo que más y más jadeos se formaran en Vernon. Me apartó en un segundo y me vio, sus dedos rozaron mis labios y me ayudó a levantarme, sentándome otra vez en el mueble del lavabo.

—¿Cómo es que te ves tan sucio y adorable a la vez? 

Se acercó a mí clavícula y puso mis manos en su entrepierna.   
Comencé a masajear a lo largo de su pene mientras sentía que sus besos bajaban a la altura de mi pecho, sus manos hacían círculos en mi espalda baja. 

—Levántate un poco...

—¡No! 

Vernon paró y me miró extrañado. Alzó su ceja y rió un poco. 

—Estás siendo un mal chico, Seungkwan. 

Lo ignoré y me acerqué su cuello, lamiendo y succionando todo a mi paso. 

—No dejes marcas —habló, y succione más fuerte— ¡No dejes marcas! 

Me alejó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Lo estaba logrando. ¿Cómo era que mi amigo tenía tanta razón? ¿De dónde había sacado la experiencia? 

—Perdón —dije, limpiándome los rastros de saliva y meneando mis pestañas al mirarle. 

—Pareces toda una zorrita —respondió divertido.

Asentí. A falta de disfraz, ser llamada una zorrita, al parecer le ponía, y yo solo quería ser excitante en los ojos del chico que me tenía enamorado. 

—Tócame por favor —besé su mandíbula—. Tócame ahí. 

Su mano derecha tomo mi mentón y por un momento, por esos segundos donde me miró a los ojos, creí que me iba a besar. Se acercó a mí, y yo me acerqué más, pero él se alejó. Volví a inclinarme por él y él a su vez se alejó de nuevo.

—Vernonie... 

—Los chicos malos tienen castigos, Seungkwannie.  

Sus dedos rozaron mi glande y cerré los ojos esperando más contacto, pero eso fue todo. Y Vernon se alejó.   
Abrí mis ojos y lo vi, un metro más allá, recogiendo sus ropas y abrochándose la camiseta. 

—¿Q-qué? No me dejes así —lloriqueé. 

Él sonrió y se paró a mirarme. Sentí sus ojos recorrer cada esquina de mi cuerpo, incluso me calentaba el hecho de su presencia, y creí que me estaba saliendo de control. 

—Termina tu solito, Kwannie. ¿Puedes tocarte? 

Baje mi mano a mi miembro, que comenzaba a recobrar la humedad. Vernon hizo lo mismo. Subí y baje mi mano en un perfecto handjob (eso que yo sí sabia de sexo). Comencé a gemir al recordar que el perfecto chico me estaba observando y subí mis manos a mis pezones para apretarlos mientras se endurecían cada vez más. 

—T-tócame Vernonie. 

—Voy a terminar —dijo.

Coincidimos, porque mi vientre sentía cosquillas y mi cuerpo ganas de gemir enormes. 

—Ven aquí, trágatelo.

Fui rápido hacia él, arrodillándome y metiéndome su miembro en la boca sin dejar de tocarme. Entró y salió de mi muchas veces, subiendo la velocidad con el pasar de los segundos. Cuando empezó a alejarme para correrse, lo afirme aún más hacia mi, haciendo que explotara por completo en mi boca.   
Tragué lo que tenía dentro y deje que él me contemplara desde arriba con los restos de su semilla que habían quedado en mis comisuras. 

Se arrodilló junto a mi, y con la respiración entre cortada, me besó los pezones, los succiono y mordisqueo, y a la par, se hizo cargo de mi sexo.

—Te portaste bien —me dijo. 

En cuestión de segundos, sentí como sus humedecidas manos me conducían al orgasmo. Y cuando estuve a punto de correrme, me besó. Gemí fuerte en sus labios, por la sorpresa y por haber llegado. Nunca me había besado. Nunca de los jamases y creo que yo nunca lo había deseado tanto como ese miércoles.

Mientras nos escabullíamos para salir del instituto diez minutos después, me pregunté, ¿Cuál sería la tercera regla que Wonwoo me daría?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígueme en Twitter @jeeonghaan


	3. Regla número 3: un amante nunca llama por teléfono.

A pesar de que yo no era un obsesivo de la tecnología, realmente necesitaba ocupar mi teléfono de manera casi desesperada. No porque quisiera revisar mis casi inútiles aplicaciones o mis monótonas redes sociales. Quería llamar a Vernon.   
No me había texteado en todo el día (me refiero a la tarde después de clases del día miércoles como "día" porque si), y especialmente me afectaba hoy, porque me había besado. ¡MIERDA! ¡Me había besado!   
Recuerdo haber pensado que él solo me buscaba por esos motivos. ¿Quizá no lo besé bien? O ¿Se dio cuenta de que soy virgen? ¡Imposible!   
¿Fue porque no le deje meterme los dedos?   
Hansol solo quiere desvirgarme. Hansol solo quiere desvirgarme. Hansol solo quiere desvirgarme. Hansol solo quiere desvirgarme. Hansol solo quiere desvirgarme. Hansol solo quiere desvirgarme. 

—¡Wonu! 

En cambio llamé a mi primer confidente, (porque mi segunda confidente no sabe que 1; soy gay. 2; estoy de "canalla" con el novio de una chica católica, ¿Recuerdan?) 

—Seungkwan. ¿Ya volvió a estar de moda lo de llamar?

—Le he dado un oral a Vernon y él me ha besado. 

JODER. SANTA MIERDA, BOO SEUNGKWAN. Fue lo que él gritó sin alejarse del micrófono. Mi amigo era un poco exagerado y paranoico, pero eso era obvio. 

—¡Entonces le ha gustado! Que cabrón, ¿Por que llamas?

—Porque estoy a punto de llamarlo a él...

—¡No! —gritó otra vez—. ¡Eres el amante Seungkwan! 

—¿Esa es la regla numero tres? —lloriqueé.

—¡Exactamente! Regla numero tres, un amante nunca llama por teléfono. 

Creó que pataleé sobre el edredón y me di media vuelta para quedar con la espalda hacia el techo. Necesitaba una cura para la ansiedad. 

—¿Que hago entonces? 

—¿Quieres tener sexo telefónico? Dios, Seungkwan. Puedes esperar hasta mañana. Los vírgenes y sus cosas raras... —murmuró lo ultimo. 

—Creo que él solo quería... eso. Y ya no me buscará. O quizá lo hice mal. 

—Si él se vino no lo hiciste mal —suspiró—. Estas realmente mal por ese chico. 

—¡No es eso! —otra vez, lloriqueé—. ¿A ti te gusta que te usen? 

—Depende del contexto —rió por su chiste interno—. No, en serio Seungkwan. Para de ser tan melodramático. 

—No lo soy. 

—Genial, entonces ve a comer, a bañarte, te duermes y esperas a mañana con paciencia. Como si no fueras virgen. 

—Adiós Wonu... 

Me pregunté si mi madre me daría un mejor consejo. Pero esta no era la mejor manera de salir del closet. Era de hecho la peor. 

 

Me revolqué en las mantas de la cama por varios minutos antes de que sonidos se volvieran a escuchar en mi casa. Esta vez eran mi madre y mi hermana entrando y quedándose en la planta baja. Agradecí eso y de paso lo tome como una señal. Significaba que tenía cinco minutos para llamar a Vernon. 

Tomé mi móvil a la velocidad de la luz y antes de darme cuenta ya le estaba marcando a Hansol, parecía que lo tenía en marcado rápido. 

—¿Aló? —él demoró tres pitidos en contestar.

Mi corazón se paró y por mi boca no lograba salir palabra alguna. Porque me había contestado y porque no sabía qué decir. 

—¿Seungkwan? ¿Está todo bien? 

Mi nombre... 

—Ah... si, si. Yo... 

—¿Estas bien? 

—Lo estoy... —me mordí el labio, ¿Por qué lo había llamado? 

—¿Por qué llamas? —dijo, confundiéndome, aunque no lo dijo de forma cruel, fue mas bien neutro. 

—Uhm... Es solo que... yo quería hablar contigo. 

Me quedé inmóvil sobre la cama, esperando por su respuesta y pidiéndole a todos los santos del mundo que mi madre se demorara en venir a chequear por mi bienestar. 

Soltó una risita. Una risita que me llenó el corazón de nervios y enredaderas. 

—También yo. 

También yo, mierda. Dijo también yo.  
Estuve a punto de chillar, creo que no lo hice porque simplemente tenía la garganta contraída, como si ningún sonido fuera a salir jamás de mi. 

—¿E-en serio? —bueno, dije eso. 

—En serio. Jo, de hecho estaba a punto de llamarte, me haz ganado.

Me sonrojé y oculte mi cabeza en la almohada. Me comenzó a dar calor de la nada, aun estando en una camiseta larga y mis bóxers recién cambiados. 

—Hoy en la tarde... 

—Estuvo genial —siguió él—. Estuviste genial... 

—G-gracias.

"¿Gracias?" ¡¿Que Santa mierda?! Decía mi parte invadida por Wonwoo. ¿Que mas podía decir? Decía la parte que yo controlaba al 100 por ciento. 

—Eres tan adorable, Seungkwan —jadeó—. ¿Que llevas puesto? 

Mi vientre cosquilleó y al mismo tiempo oí pasos subir por las escaleras. O mi madre o mi hermana, y en verdad no quería interrupciones si Hansol me había contestado el teléfono de tan buena forma, así que puse llave a mi puerta desde adentro, botando el metal que cerraba por cualquier lugar antes de lanzarme a la cama rápido. 

—Eh... Una camiseta de algodón y bóxers...

—¿De que color?

Me miré a mi mismo como si no recordara el color de la tenida que hacia de pijamas (casi) siempre. 

—Blanca, la camiseta es blanca y mis bóxers son azul claro. 

Lo sentí jadear en el teléfono y murmurar algo como "Muy lindo", por lo que obviamente me sonroje, llevando mi mano a mi cadera para comenzar a subir el borde de la camiseta lentamente, haciendo que el roce me torturara.

—¿Y tu? 

—Jeans, solo jeans negros —contestó—, ¿Estas en tu habitación?

—Si... Si ¿Y tu?

—También... ¿Ya te estás tocando?

—Aha —medio gemí en el micrófono.

—¿Estas tocando tu lindo cuerpo? —su voz sonó ronca. 

Comencé a endurecerme muy rápido, era como si mi miembro respondiera a las vibraciones de la voz de Vernon. 

—Si estoy —balbuceé—. ¿D-donde me toco?

—Toca tus muslos. Tienes unos muslos muy lindos, ¿Sabias? Y un trasero hermoso, también. Tan redondito  y bien formado. ¿Como está tu pene?

Me sentí realmente bien con sus halagos. Era como si me estuviera contemplando justo aquí, solo que yo podía oír sus pensamientos. Mierda, realmente lo necesitaba. 

—D-duro, muy duro.

—¿Ya tan rápido? —soltó una risa bajo— ¿Ya estas húmedo? 

—Si~ Mhm...

Mi mano fue lentamente desde mis muslos hacia arriba, llegando primero con un calor quemante a mi entrepierna y luego sintiendo mis dedos por sobre mi polla, se sentía como si fuera demasiado. Gemí silencioso mientras frotaba mi trasero contra el edredón y mi pene contra mi mano derecha, humedeciéndola.

—Muy lindo Seungkwannie. Quiero besarte. 

Mi pecho subió y bajo por mi respiración entrecortada. Odié/amé que Hansol dijera esas últimas palabras. Mis labios habían comenzado a picar, como si necesitara los suyos enzima con urgencia. 

—Puedes besarme cuando quieras —dije apretando mi miembro entre mis manos de forma deliciosa, gimiendo con la intención de que me oyera. 

—¿Quieres jugar con tus dedos, bonito?

Paré de golpe. Temor.

—¿Que?

Temor, ¿Por que tenia que tenerle temor? Era simplemente meterme los dedos, no podía doler tanto, ¿O si? 

—Eres virgen, ¿No Seungkwannie? 

—¡No! Y-yo no soy... 

Mis manos parecieron moverse por si solas por mis caderas y mi pelvis, sacando mi boxer de color claro, medio humedos de un tirón hacia abajo, liberando mi ereccion de forma rápida. Me puse boca abajo y enrolle mis piernas para dejar mi trasero un poco más al aire, con mis manos busqué mi entrada y una vez ahí, jugué un poco con mis dedos en mi agujero. 

—Si lo eres —dijo decidido—. Mierda eres virgen. 

Sin esperar más, introduje mi dedo índice con fuerza dentro de mi. Solté un grito de dolor que intenté cubrir con un gemido mientras mi dedo seguía en mi interior, apretujado por mis vírgenes paredes. 

—No... —lloriqueé—, n-no lo soy. 

—¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué gritaste? 

Me acomodé y comencé a mover mi dedo, dentro y afuera en busca de placer para mi mismo. De a poco se hizo mejor, comencé a jadear lento sobre el movil. 

—¿Te metiste el dedo, bebé?

—Mhng... Si.

—Boo... —rió bajito—, no tienes que hacerlo, hermoso. Lo haremos juntos, ¿Si?

—Se siente tan bien —con dificultad metí otro—. ¡Mgh!

—Bebé, no lo hagas. Quiero que saques tus dedos de tu ano ahora. 

—Vernon...

—¿Lo hiciste?

Moví mis dedos mas rápido, abriéndolos y enroscándolos dentro de mi. Se sentía realmente bien, y ya me arrepentía de no haber dejado que Vernon lo hiciera en la tarde. 

—¡Seungkwan! ¿Estas bien? 

Mi madre llamó a la puerta. Saqué mis dedos de manera rápida, dando un respingo y soltando un gemido de dolor que Vernon sin duda noto. Me senté sobre la cama con la respiración aun desordenada, y busqué mi ropa interior por entre el edredón. 

—¿Lo hiciste Boo? 

—Si... Mi madre subió.

—Mierda —él rió—, estoy muy duro, Seungkwan, no me puedes dejar así. 

—¿Estas muy duro? 

Me mordí el labio. Muy duro se igualaba a mi miembro, ¿Podía no abrir la puerta?

—¿Seungkwan? ¡Abre la puerta! —volvió a gritar mi progenitora. 

—No te vayas —me pidió jadeando. 

—Vernonie, ella insiste. 

—Dile que quieres dormir...

—¡Hijo, ya está la cena!

—L-la cena —susurré—. Tengo que ir, bebé.

—Envíame una foto tuya, tienes que hacerlo Seungkwan.

—Lo haré, volveré en un segundo. —prometí. 

—No. Hazlo ahora, antes de la cena. 

—Lo haré, hablamos luego, t-te quiero.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¡Acaban de tener sexo telefónico! 

—También yo... Y tu eres mi bebé. 

Colgué rápido y abrí la cámara. Baje mi bóxer un poco y tomé una foto que salió bien al primer intento y sin aparentar nada, se la envié rápido y deje el teléfono debajo de mi almohada.   
Le contesté a mi madre que ya bajaba y me puse un pantalón de pijamas antes de dirigirme a comer.

Las dos mujeres de la casa me miraban extrañas entre ellas, y cuando me di cuenta que de seguro habían oído mi gemido mas fuerte o incluso habían escuchado mi conversación con Vernon, me hizo enrojecer y comer todo con la vista gacha.

Una vez volví a mi habitación, en mi movil pude leer un mensaje del chico mas caliente de mi aula;


	4. Regla número 4: el amante nunca dice te amo.

Ahí estaba yo, esperando al lindo chico del que me había enamorado en la entrada del instituto. Wonwoo me acompañaba, por supuesto. Él decía que se quedaba porque quería verme la cara cuando Vernon dijera que todo era una broma.   
Y la verdad, esos pensamientos me estaban atormentando. 

El frío calaba en mis huesos y yo intentaba darme calor juntando mis manos y frotándolas, habían hojas marrones cayendo de los árboles y el sonido de la tierra húmeda debajo de los pies de los estudiantes se había hecho tan fuerte como los frenazos de los autos que se estacionaban a dejar a los alumnos menores. Hansol aún no llegaba. 

—¡Ademas, aun no creo que le enviaste una fotografía explicita de tu cuerpo! —reclamó. 

—Lo siento... N-no lo pensé en el momento. 

—Sabes que ahora te tiene comiendo de su mano. ¡O peor! ¿Que si le envía las fotos a todos? 

—¡Wonwoo! ¡No me estas ayudando!

Quería llorar. Realmente quería llorar. Los jueves siempre eran tan decisivos en mi vida, que los nervios me tenían realmente desesperado por que este jueves fuera uno bueno. Solo quería ser tratado bien. 

Alisse llegó. Entró sola y con la cabeza gacha, llevaba pantalones ajustados y un abrigo en vez de su típico vestido floreado, pero quizá no tenia nada que ver con Hansol, quizá solo era por el frío. 

—¿La viste? —dijo mi amigo—, que extraño... 

Me quise poner feliz, porque en alguna parte dentro de mi comenzaba a crecer una pequeña esperanza de que Hansol llegaría y me diría que había dejado a Alisse para estar conmigo al fin. 

—Eh... ahí viene, me voy. 

—¡No! —grité en un susurro. 

Até a mi amigo por el brazo y Hansol paso. Simplemente paso por mi lado, rozándome el hombro. Y sin exagerar las cosas, se me partió el corazón.   
Ni si quiera me había dicho algo, ni si quiera me había mirado. ¿Y si Wonwoo tenia razón? ¿Y si Hansol esparcía mis fotos en la escuela? O quizá, Alisse había descubierto que yo era el amante de su novio. Mi vida estaba por comenzar a apestar y yo por ponerme a llorar, cuando mi mejor amigo me pegó un codazo. 

—¿Que haces? ¿No lo vas a recoger?

Fruncí el ceño y mi amigo se inclino. Tomó algo que no vi desde la tierra y no reconocí hasta que lo puso en mis manos; era un papel blanco. 

—¡Abrelo! —demandó. 

*No entres a clases, espérame en el salón 4* se leía en letras verdes. 

Sonreí ingenuo, aunque de verdad me sentía ingenuo. Wonwoo intentó leer poniéndose de puntillas y cuando leyó, me miró con una ceja enmarcada. 

—¿Qué debería hacer? —le pregunté. 

—Bueno... —lo pensó—, él tiene una fotografía de tu polla, yo que tu iría. 

—¡Deja de ser tan... explícito! 

—¿Yo? —rió y se afirmo la mochila del hombro—, tu eres quien le mando esas cochinadas a Vernon... 

Me tapé el rostro y mi amigo tomó mi mochila para llevársela con él. 

—¿Que haces? 

—Estoy suponiendo que te quedaras a esperar a tu chico, así que me llevo tus cosas para que follen tranquilos. ¿No soy el amigo mas considerado del mundo?

—Estamos en la escuela, no vamos a... follar.

—Claro, por eso te citó en un salón abandonado —murmuro entre dientes. 

—Okay... iré. 

—Por supuesto que iras —obvió—, una cosita Seungkwan. 

Lo miré esperando a que siguiera, él se colgó mi mochila del hombro que llevaba despejado y se acercó a mi oído. 

—¡No le vayas a decir te amo! 

Y se alejó, dejándome totalmente confundido. ¿Por que le diría te amo? Yo no lo amaba aún, ¿Cierto?

Caminó hacia adentro y justo cuando el timbre hizo que todos entraran a sus respectivos salones, yo entré al recinto y caminé hacia el salón 4. Por mera curiosidad. 

El salón 4, famoso salón 4 era un antiguo laboratorio donde solíamos tener clases de química o biología, depende el grado. Yo había alcanzado a estar en él dos años antes de que lo remplazarán por el nuevo laboratorio; que era más grande, más blanco y con más pipetas y esas cosas que se ocupan en aquellas clases. El salón cuatro estaba ya abandonado hace cinco años, y cuando logré abrir la puerta (que se hallaba estancada), vi que Vernon me esperaba sentado en el borde de una ventana de las grandes al fondo lateral de la habitación. Mierda, se veía tan atractivo. 

—Hola —le saludé. 

Él me sonrió un poco mas, (porque Hansol sonreía en cada momento que podía, eso también era una característica de él, sonreía demasiado) y estiró su mano para que yo la alcanzara. 

—Ven —dijo bajo mientras tiraba de mi hacia él. 

Quede frente a él, con no mas de diez centímetros separándonos. Estábamos a esa distancia que los labios se comienzan a entreabrir por voluntad propia y Hansol notó los míos rogando por un beso, así que se posó suavemente sobre mis labios, dándome de probar su sabor muy levemente. 

—Te ves hermoso con aquel abrigo —me dijo. 

Me sonrojé, aunque no se notó. El clima estaba tan helado que mis mejillas se habían congelado de color rosa, así que estaba medio agradecido. 

—¿Solo querías saltarte las clases o hay algo importante que quieras decirme? 

¡Deja de ilusionarte! ¡Deja de ilusionarte! ¡Deja de ilusionarte! ¡Deja de ilusionarte! 

—Por una parte quería estar contigo... Después de lo de anoche, sabes que necesitaba verte un poco y a solas. 

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas de manera suave y sin presión. Me moví un poco hacia adelante mientras asentía a su respuesta. 

—Por otra parte —continuó—, si hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Rozó su nariz con la mía y luego la beso, creando una sensación de calidez sobre mi nariz casi congelada. Su beso se corrió hacia mis labios sin ser previsto y yo le di la bienvenida a su lengua en breve.   
Me encantaba tanto besar a Hansol, si Wonwoo supiera lo que es besar a este chico no me cuestionaría todos los días. 

 

—Mhm... ¿Que es?

Sus manos tomaron las mías. Sus ojos las vieron balancearse de un lado a otro con una sonrisa pequeña. 

—Terminé con Alisse. 

En ese momento me atraganté con mi saliva y solté un "¿Perdón?" demasiado agudo. 

—Eso. Terminamos. 

En mi dentror comenzaba a esparcirse la felicidad como un virus. Mi corazón estaba bailando de la mano de mi dios interior y empecé a amar el jueves. ¡Amor a todos los jueves del mundo!

—Pero eso no significa que vayamos a estar juntos ahora. 

¿Que? 

—¿Que? 

¡¿Que?! 

—Nop. —me soltó de las manos, pero seguía sonriendo—. Tienes que conquistarme.

—¿Conquistarte? ¿Como? 

—Ahh... Eso seria ayudarte mucho. Esfuérzate un poco, Seungkwan. 

Estaba bromeando. Se leía en sus ojos.  
Lo abracé con fuerza por la cintura, escondiéndome en su pecho y dejando que sus dedos me peinaran el cabello por algunos segundos lentos. 

—¿Si te beso? 

Frunció sus labios e imitó a un pensador.   
Mis manos bajaron por su pecho y recorrieron todo su torso por sobre la ropa. Mis curiosas manos no tardaron en perderse entre su casaca, donde encontré su cintura y la acaricie mientras él se encogía de hombros. 

Lo besé una y dos veces en los labios. Hansol solo pedía por mas, pero no me  contestaba. ¿Cómo que no podíamos estar juntos? Yo necesitaba reclamarlo. 

—¿Si te marco ya vas a ser mío? —me atreví. 

—¿Quieres que sea tuyo? 

Asentí lento, acercando mis labios entreabiertos a su cuello sin dejar de mirarlo. Comencé a besar, lamer y succionar una parte en especifica. Amaba que soltara exquisitos jadeos por el único hecho de tener mis labios sobre su cuello, su punto débil. 

—No me marques Seungkwan —soltó una risa divertida.

—¿Por qué no? —ni si quiera me moví. 

—Alisse sabe que tu y yo tenemos algo... —paré—. Si ve esa marca sabrá que fuiste tu. 

Se tocó el cuello para limpiar los restos de mi saliva. Bueno, ahí ya estaba formándose una marca violeta y rojiza. 

—¿Ah? ¿Cuando le dijiste? ¡Hansol! 

Estaba avergonzado. Realmente avergonzado. 

—Digamos que hace un tiempo me di cuenta que una persona me gustaba demasiado, así que le dije a mi novia... Por supuesto ella no quiso terminar, me dijo que quería otra oportunidad pero... No funciono, porque esa otra persona me sigue gustando, ella lo notó y ambos decidimos terminar. En buenos términos, cabe recalcar. 

Alisse era una Santa. Una real y genuina Santa. 

—Dios... ¿Por que no me dijiste antes? 

Él rió. Me tomó de la cintura y me subió a sus caderas, asegurándose de que me afirmara con mis piernas. 

—¿Que habrías hecho? 

—Te hubiera pedido que fueras mi novio —contesté tímido. 

Realmente lo hubiera hecho, ya saben, en un arranque impulsivo o algo. 

—Yo quiero pedírtelo a ti. 

—¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero! 

—No si yo lo hago primero. Boo Seung-...

—¡HANSOL SE MI NOVIO! —grité. Adelantándome, sonreí.

—No.

—¿Que? ¡Es trampa! 

Hice un puchero mientras lo escuchaba reír. En realidad bendecía a Alisse por terminar con Hansol. Bendecía a Hansol por terminar por Alisse.   
Se sentía tan bien y satisfactorio. Se sentía como si realmente amara a... 

Como si realmente lo amara a él. 

—Si quiero ser tu novio.

Sus manos me afirmaron por mi trasero y las mías se juntaron detrás de su cuello. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besitos en mi cara y yo me carcajeé enamorado. 

Como si realmente lo amara. 

—Te amo —solté, está vez sin arrepentirme. 

Sin maldecirme, sin retarme a mi mismo. Sin pedirle disculpas mentales a mi mejor amigo. Las reglas de Wonwoo se podían joder, sinceramente. 

—¿Ah si? —me miró extraño, sonriendo y con las mejillas rosadas. 

Le golpeé el pecho con un mano y el volvió a besarme las mejillas, el mentón y la mandibula antes de responder.

—Tambien te amo, bebé.


End file.
